1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to a semiconductor integrated circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit may include one is semiconductor die (or chip) or a plurality of semiconductor dies (hereafter, referred to as dies).
The plurality of dies may include power circuits, respectively. The respective power circuits of the dies are electrically coupled to each other so as to share power.
The semiconductor integrated circuit determines whether each of the dies is a good die or a fail die through a test.
A die which is determined to be a fail die among the plurality of dies is set so as not to operate when all internal circuits of the fail die including the power circuit perform a normal operation.
At this time, the power circuit is designed in consideration of the entire power consumption of the semiconductor integrated circuit, thereby stabilizing power supply. For example, the size or the kind of drivers composing the power circuit is designed in consideration of the entire power consumption.
Therefore, as described above, when the power circuit of a die of the plurality of dies is determined as a fail die, the power circuit is not operated during a normal operation; thus, the power supply of the whole semiconductor integrated circuit may be destabilized.